Unexpected
by thosehayffiefeels
Summary: Once in District 13, Effie and Haymitch are thrown into parenthood. Hayffie. Multi-Chapter


**Hello there! This is a little story that I first published on my tumblr, thosehayffiefeels, but decided to publish on here and turn into a longer story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world or anything really. **

* * *

><p>Effie sat on her standard issue bed, nervously biting her lip as she waited for Plutarch to come by with Haymitch. When Katniss shot the arrow into the arena, Effie knew she was leaving with Plutarch for 13. Effie remembered the hours before it happened, the most unusual hours of her life. It all started with a knock on her door.<p>

"Effie?" Another round of knocks on her mahogany door, "Effie, please open up, I really need to speak to you!" The voice on the other side of the door belonged to Portia, Effie's very dear friend, and Peeta's stylist.

Effie hurried to answer the door, confused by the desperation in Portia's voice. When she pulled open the heavy door, Portia was revealed, holding a tiny pink bundle in her arms. Effie could hardly invite her in before Portia was rushing past and into the security of the living room.

"I won't be long, Eff, it's just, you're my best friend and I need someone to…" Portia choked as a sob escaped.

Effie gave a comforting smile and said, "Nonsense, stay as long as you'd like-"

"No!" Portia snapped, then rocked the bundle in her arms hoping the little girl wouldn't wake up. Portia continued, whispering, "I can't stay long… Look, they killed Cinna. After Katniss went up into the arena. And they've been blackmailing me since, the Capitol, I know they're coming for me."

"What?" Effie's eyes widened, "This can't be right! Why would they- it was the mockingjay dress, wasn't it?" Realization washed over Effie like a dark storm cloud.

Portia nodded, "Anyways, I know I don't have much time before they come for me, too. I'm pretty sure they'll be here tonight."

"You didn't do anything though!" Effie cried, not wanting to lose her friend.

"I was married to Cinna, that's enough for them to kill me." Portia smiled sadly, still fond of her husband. "I just… this is a lot, I know, but I don't know what else to do… will you take care of Fauna for me? Please, Effie?"

Effie was speechless. A child for her to raise? She peered over the small pink bundle, and opened it up to see two chocolate eyes peering up at her, and curly black hair that made her look like a tiny version of Cinna. She could almost imagine the child wearing gold eyeliner.

Fauna looked at Effie curiously, reaching out to touch her golden wig. When Effie smiled at her, the baby erupted into a fit of happy laughter. At that moment, Effie knew she had no choice.

"Of course I'll take her." Effie said.

Portia nodded and shifted Fauna into one arm, and handed Effie a slip of paper from her other hand. "This is the official document. You can keep it with you so that if you ever need it, you can show someone I granted you custody of her. I didn't make it official yet anywhere else, though, to protect you from the Capitol. If you were directly associated with us like that…" Portia shuddered. She continued, "That's not all. If you read that you'll see, I only granted you partial custody. Her other guardian is Haymitch. I know you two might not get along best, but Cinna insisted, he saw something in the two of you and I think he knows the mix of you two together is just what she'll need. We talked about this before he…" She trailed off, and stopped.

Effie decided not to process this yet, simply tucking the paper into her dress pocket and nodding.

Portia sighed, tears welling in her eyes, "I should probably get going." She looked at her daughter in her arms and drew circles around the little girl's cheek with her thumb. Effie decided to look down, not wanting to intrude on their private moment. Portia whispered to her daughter, "Be good for Effie. I love you, so much. So did your father. I'm sorry Fauna, I'm sorry I can't be here anymore. But Effie and Haymitch will take care of you." Effie's eyes flashed up to see Portia crying into the pink bundle, "I love you, Fauna." She kissed her forehead and then handed Fauna over to Effie. "Thank you so much, Effie." Portia squeezed Effie's shoulder and walked out of the room, depositing a large duffel bag on the floor before leaving.

Effie smiled down at the little girl, who had now been in her care for a month. When Plutarch arrived a few hours after, Effie brought the child and the duffel bag with her to 13, along with her own blanket from when she was a little girl. Plutarch accepted the note when she gave it to him, and he passed it along to Coin, who had allowed her, after some speculation, to keep the child with her in 13.

Now, Effie waited for Haymitch. He was only now getting out of the facility, from what she heard, completely sober. Plutarch was coming to help her explain the child to him, and to gage his reaction. Effie sincerely hoped he would help her raise Fauna. Not because she was too much work, in fact quite the contrary, Effie loved the little girl taking up her time, but because she missed Haymitch and wanted this as an excuse to get him back in her life.

The door opened, and Effie stood up, shifting a sleeping Fauna in her arms. Plutarch walked in, smiling at Effie, followed by Haymitch, currently blowing his nose. He looked older, probably lacking sleep; she knew about his nightmares. She remembered one particular night on the train during the 75th Quarter Quell when he was trying to cut alcohol by himself. The screams she heard were terrorizing.

"Are you gonna tell me what the-" Haymitch started. He stopped when he saw Effie standing there, her wigs and fancy dresses gone, replaced by a bandana and a grey jumpsuit. "Princess." He smiled, clearly happy to see her. Effie sighed, relieved, she had to admit she was a bit nervous he would be mad to see a Capitolian like her. He spotted the child in her arms and gave Effie a questioning look. That's when her and Plutarch started explaining.

Haymitch couldn't believe it. Him, a father? A protector to take care of the little girl when he was only starting to take care of himself again after 25 years? And with Effie? He had to admit he missed her, but Plutarch explained that, if he agreed to help her raise the child, he would be moving into her quarters with her.

"Haymitch, if you don't want to, I understand." Effie sighed, rocking the girl in her arms. "I know you must be shocked by this, I was too."

"But you… you can be a mother! It's in your nature to take care of everyone. I can see why they picked you, but why me?" Haymitch asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose fighting off a headache.

"Because you would be a good father, Haymitch. You've taken care of Peeta and Katniss like your own children. And Portia told me that her and Cinna wanted the both of us to take care of her together- that we'd balance each other out."

"I see," he mumbled. Leaning against the wall, Haymitch sighed. He never thought he would say his next three words, "I'll do it." He smiled cautiously and walked over to Effie, peering into the little bundle just like she had a month before. And with that, their little family had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! Please let me know if you liked it! <strong>


End file.
